The present invention relates to a desk-top electronic computer with MOS circuit logic, comprising an input device, an output device, and a logic unit adapted to carry out the various operations of the machine, the logic unit being disposed on at least two MOS circuit chips.
Known electronic computers are generally provided with logic circuits comprising discrete components and integrated circuit components. They include static stores, for example core stores, or dynamic stores, for example delay line stores, which make construction of the machine relatively costly and operation thereof delicate.
Electronic computers have also already been proposed in which the logic circuits are obtained by large scale integration in accordance with MOS circuit logic, thus achieving high miniaturization with the minimum use of labor. The MOS circuits are generally distributed on one or more chips controlled by a timing circuit which becomes relatively complicated.
Moreover, known computers comprise a read-only memory (ROM) in which the microinstructions are recorded and which is connected to the computing unit by means of a plurality of channels for input into the store and output from the store. Therefore, even electronic computers employing MOS circuits are still relatively complicated.